Christmas Break
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Karin is in Mexico with Chad. After putting up all of his decorations, they go out and have a little fun, resulting in Feels So Right. kind of a prologue.....


**I'm sorry, and I know I should be updating my other fanfiction, but I got this idea while watching America's Most Wanted. I'm really obsessed with this right now, and I wn't be able to get anything else done until I post this, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach is not mine...**

* * *

Karin handed a box down to Chad, and climbed down the ladder. They'd just spent the past twenty minutes trying to get the attic door open, so they could pull out all of the Christmas decorations. 

There were lights, reindeer, an oversized tree which took four boxxes alone, and a bunch of ornaments, all of which had its own story, and were hand made.

Including an old star, which was carved by Abuelo, the first year Chad spent with him.

Karin jumped off the third step, and onto the hallway floor. She picked up a box, and the both of them went downstairs, and outside to Chad's living room. This was the place Chad lived in with Abuelo when he was younger, and he just never sold it. He got a few loans, and used his inheritance toget a house in Karakura.

"What made you move back to Japan, if you don'tmind me asking?" Karin asked as she pulled a few branches of the tree from a box, and strted sorting them by colour.

"Too many memories here," He replied, short and sweet, like always. He started putting the pole together, and when he was finished, it was just as tall as he was. With the top branches, it would add up to seven-and-a-half feet. "I needed to get away from it all."

"And another thing; what the hell made you pick someone like me?" Karin asked, puzzled as to why he didn't want someone more feminine, and delicate.

"I didn't pick someone like you, Karin, I picked _you._" Chad looked at her as he replied, and realized that he hadn't fully answered hr question. That would explain the glare on her face. "Hell if I know. Do I need a reason to pick someone I love?"

Karin just smiled, and continued to sort the branches. After about ten more minutes of that, she started putting branches onto the tree, and Chad had to get the very top one.

Karin went back upstairs while he was finishing up the tree, and brought down another box, containing ornaments, and lights. She was always a white light person herself, and these were the only coloured lights she'd give a damn about, besides the ones her mom liked.

* * *

Karin stapled the cords down to the roof of the farmhouse, and stood up. She flicked a switch on, and the tacky nativity scene lit up the roof, making the neighbor kids that were out with their parents decorating awe in amazement. 

There were only two wisemen that lit up, as the other's cords were all torn up, and it wasn't safe to light him up. The lambs that were made from white Christmas lights were flickering, instead of staying lit like they should have, and one of the sheperds hands was broken so that it looked like he was flipping the bird.

"He's just saying that Christmas is number one," Karin had said, when Chad suggested that they not put him out. "Besides, what'd he ever do to you?" She then gave him a puppy face, and he brought him up to the roof like she'd requested.

Karin got down off the roof, using the ladder that Chad was holding steady for her; he realy wished she wouldn't go up on the roof, especially since if she fell off, there wouldn't be any snow that would break her fall.

"Why'd you invite me out here? Not that I-"

"I missed you," Chad cut her off, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, damn it!" Karin started beating on his back. "You know freaking well I hate when you do that!"

He didn't respond, only took her into the house, smirking at her yelling at him in front of all those children. _She has her brother's mouth. _Chad threw her down on the couch, and sat down next to her. Karin kcked him in the side, making him wince a little. _Has Ichigo's kicks, too._

Karin grabbed her laptop, and started typing. She'd promised Chad she'd find a way to set the decorations so that they'd turn off during the day. Six in the evening to seven in the morning, the lights would be on.

"Could you go get me some coffe?" She asked, smiling when hs got up, and went into the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later, a mug of black coffe in hand, and handed it to her.

They sat that way for about an hour, the only noise being Karin's fingers ticking away at the keyboard. She'd finished making the timer after the first five minutes, and was now e-mailing Ichigo so he wouldn't call her later. He always called after dinner to make sure they weren't "Doing anything stupid," as he'd put it.

That would change tonight.

* * *

Karin woke up in Chad's arms the next mornig around noon, in a La Quinta hotel room. She had a hangover, and it took her awhile to realized they the both of them were stark naked under the thick blankets, and it took even longer for what they did to sink in. 

It wasn't until two days later until either of them said anything about it.

"Mexican booze is really weak," Karin began, taking a drink of her coffe. She crossed her legs, ignoring the almost non-existant soreness between her legs. "That hangover was a killer, though."

"I think I have some Jack Daniels in a cupboard, if you're that desperate for some good alcohol," Chad replied. "Geeze, I knew you were modest, but I never knew you were such a prude."

Karin threw one of the large, lumpy throw pillows at him. "At least I took less than an hour figuring out what happened!" Karin set her coffe down on the end table, and leaped from her lounge char, to the other end of the couch, tackling him.

He flipped her off in response, and she gasped a little. She never thought Chad would ever flip the bird; he's so meek. "I don't take offers, she replied, and kissed him.

* * *

**Took awhile, but I got it finished. I know I should have updaed my other fanfics, but if I don't get this out of my head, I'm going to go nutts.**

**Shorty**


End file.
